School, Hearthrob, Fans, Oh Brother
by xBitterSweetDreamsx
Summary: Tenten Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka are new in Konoha prestigious business school. They are rich,gorgeous and heir to a company. Will they gain success in their education and possibly fall in love along the way. Nejiten, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina


Joining High School

The slight ray of sunshine shone through the large glass window awaking the brunette beauty that lay there fluttering her beautiful brown eyes.

Tenten Uchiha, 16 year old beauty, heir to the Loreal beauty and cosmetics company and voted the hottest female teen of the year. She is the daughter of Fukaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Her father owns a very successful company that specialises in cars and he is also the owner of the Konoha police force, while her mother is the owner of Loreal cosmetics and Beauty Company. Tenten has two older brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. As she is the youngest of the family, her father and her older brothers tend to be over protective of her, her mother knew her little girl was growing up so gave her more freedom then the males of the family. Due to her father concern for her, she has been home tutored till today. Tenten cares and love her family a lot and always put them first before herself. As Tenten is an Uchiha, she has the looks, manners as well as brains that the Uchiha family are known for. Tenten likes Chinese food and has a sweet tooth. Her favourite colour is pastel pink and loves having a relaxing spa, shopping, reading, baking, playing the piano and violin, dancing, singing, massages, having quality family time, snowboarding, Ice skating, archery, tennis and yoga. She has mid-back slightly wavy rich dark brown hair and side fringe, hazel brown eyes, flawless skin, amazing figure and a fun, quite feisty, calm and charming personality which leads to her having many friends and fan boys.

The brunette sat up from her bed and yawn while stretching both her arms, looking outside her window to see a few naked trees with a few brown crisp leaves fluttering. She threw her covers off her, feeling the slight chill from the autumn air and went to her bathroom. Minuets later she came out with a bath robe on her hair wrap in a towel. She sat down on her dressing table and began blow drying her hair. After ten minuets of blow drying her hair, she was left with healthy and silky hair. She left her hair down and walk over to her walk in closet and got dress in a cream tunic which act as a dress which says music vs. dance in brown fancy letters, short shorts underneath her tunic, brown thigh high knit socks, Heather grey knit with brown trim and pearl buttons cardigan unbuttoned, burnt orange gladiator heels, dark brown cuff bracelet and several loose necklaces. She applied a little eye liner, mascara and clear lip-gloss and then grabs her burnt orange satchel and proceeds downstairs.

"Good morning darling," greeted Mikoto who was spreading rose petal jam on her artisan bread.

"Good morning dear," greeted Fukaku setting his cup of tea down.

"Good morning little sister," smiled Itachi who is stirring his tea.

"Good morning imouto," smiled Sasuke after swallowing his food.

Tenten smiled at her family and replied.

"Good morning mother, father, oniichans,"

Tenten went over and sat next to Sasuke who had greeted her with a smile while the butler was pouring tea into her cup.

Sasuke Uchiha, 17 year old teen heartthrob and heir to the Sharingan Company, the company which designs and creates their own cars. He is named the hottest male teen of the year while his sister claims the female name. The second child of Fukaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the older brother of Tenten and the younger brother of Itachi. Him and Itachi always have a rivalry going on between them and always seem to be competing against each other in games, sports, intellect etc. Sasuke cares very deeply for his family especially his sister as he felt it is his responsibility as an older brother to protect her. Sasuke likes Onigiri and tomatoes. His favourite colour is dark blue and he likes reading, graphic drawing, Tenten's Madeleine cookies, competing against his brother, playing acoustic or electric guitar, taking walks, having quality family time and sports such as snowboarding, soccer, basketball and kendo. Sasuke has raven black hair that frames his face and is spike up at the back, piercing onyx eyes, slightly pale skin, quite tall, lean and muscular, and has a cool, calm and mysterious personality which many girls found sexy. He is currently wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black double high collar slim jacket dark wash jeans, black nike sneakers and has a navy blue backpack on his right shoulder.

"are you nervous about going to school today honey?" Mikoto asked in a very motherly way.

"Not really mother, Oniichan has told me a lot about the school and it seems nice, also Ino will be going to" Tenten answered sweetly.

"I'm glad then" Mikoto smiled at her.

"Son, make sure to watch over your sister" Fukaku reminded Sasuke.

"I understand father, there's no way I will let any boys touch her," inform Sasuke.

"you better keep to your words," sigh Itachi knowing that life in high school is hard with all the fan girls and perverted teenagers etc.

Itachi Uchiha, 22 year old heartthrob and heir to the Uchiha Police Force. He is currently going to university where he will continue studying business and public services to help him in the future. Itachi cares very deeply for his family and is a very compassionate brother to Sasuke and Tenten and try to spend as much time as possible with his family. Itachi has been known as a genius at a young age which leads to him graduating high school early. Itachi favourite colour is black and he likes eating cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it. Itachi likes visiting traditional Japanese cafes, meditating, reading mystery and horror books, taking walks, playing acoustic guitar, teasing Sasuke, Tenten's key lime pie, having quality time with family and sports such as snowboarding, soccer, basketball and cross country. Itachi is the founder of the word 'Hn' which he uses a lot and he is also the founder of the Uchiha glare. Sasuke as picked up the glare and 'hn' while Tenten only picked up the glare being the more socialise one. Itachi has quite long raven black hair that frames his face and is tie to the back, piercing onyx eyes, tear trough underneath his eyes and is lean and muscular. Itachi is compassionate to people who are close to him, calm and also quite mysterious, he has incredible self control over his emotions and composure. He devoted and caring to his family. Itachi is currently wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie, black double breasted jacket, faded jeans, dark brown belt, leather shoes and a briefcase.

Mikoto sigh and look at the grandfather clock which read 8:00. School starts at 8:40 and it's a 20 minuet drive.

"you all must be going now, I don't want you all to be late," said Mikoto concerned.

"Your mother's right, the limo should be outside waiting for you now" Fukaku added.

"Hai" replied the siblings and grab their school bags.

Sasuke and Itachi gave their parents a short bye while Tenten gave them a little kiss on the cheek and a goodbye.

20 minuets later

Tenten and Sasuke step out of the limo with screaming fan girls for Sasuke and wolf whistles for Tenten

Sasuke ignore them and grab Tenten hand and began leading her into the principle office to get her schedule.

knock knock knock

"COME IN!" A voice from the office shouted

Tenten sweat drop but allow herself to be pulled in by Sasuke. There behind a desk sat a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair tied in two low ponytails. She looked up from the paper she was looking at and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Tenten; I'm your principal Tsunade, SHIZUNE WHERE'S TENTEN SCHEDULE?" Tsunade shouted at a room.

A woman with short black hair ran up to Tenten and handed her, her schedule. The women who name were shizune smiled at her and welcome her before going back to her office.

Tenten looked down at her schedule but something confuses her.

"Tsunade sama, how come I have the same schedule as my brother, I'm a year younger then him," asked Tenten confuse.

"Oh, I know but I looked at your previous grades and I must say I am very impress so I will be putting you up a year," grinned Tsuande.

Tenten just smiled

"I'm sure your brother will be able to help you around school so you have no problem at all, good luck here," assured tsunade.

"Thank you" said Tenten before leaving the room with her brother.

"So, what do you think of our principal?" asked Sasuke with a smile.

"quite scary, alright though" replied Tenten shrugging.

"TENNIE, OVER HERE" Shouted a girl with platinum blonde hair.

"YEAH, OVER HERE" Shouted a waving blonde boy.

Naruto Uzumaki, 17 year old teen heartthrob and heir Namikaze Manga industry, a company that creates, publish and sell popular manga. His father is also a well known manga artist. Naruto claims Sasuke as his rival, therefore always challenging him. Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, both his parents are married but Kushina decided to keep her last name and wanted Naruto to inherit her name. Naruto has his father's looks while his mother personality. Naruto cares deeply for his family and friends and will always stay loyal to them. Naruto always keeps his promises and always trying to improve himself. Naruto favourite food is ramen and likes the colour orange. He enjoys reading manga, drawing manga, video games, pulling prank, rugby, boxing, soccer and spending time with family and friends. Naruto has golden blonde hair that is spike up, blue eyes, whisker marks on his face, tan skin, slightly shorter then the rest of his best friends, and lean and muscular body. He has a fun, naive, hyper, impatient, confident and slow minded personality. which many girls found cute. He is currently wearing a short sleeve dark orange shirt with a black leather jacket half zipped up, slightly baggy jeans, Reebok trainers and an orange backpack with a little frog charm dangling of it hanging from his right shoulder.

"how you been?" ask Neji calmly.

Tenten smiled at him

"I've been good, you?" replied Tenten

"same," Neji answered

Neji Hyuga, 17 year old teen heartthrob and heir to the Hyuga Hotels, a chain of the most luxurious hotels. Neji is the only child of Hizashi and Maya Hyuga. Being the only child, his mother is quite protective of him, still calling him pumpkin, honey, and my baby etc, embarrassing him in front of his friends. Neji has a very clear resemblance of his father in looks and personality. Neji has a cousin name hinata who he was close too while growing up. As neji got older he drift apart from hinata, it didn't help that Neji is popular while Hinata is known as a loser. Neji also has his own glare which is as equally as deadly as the Uchiha glare. Neji is known as a genius in the hyuga family, earning him a lot of respect. Along with brains Neji is gifted with looks as well. Neji favourite food is herring soba. His favourite colour is beige and he enjoys meditating, reading, taking walks, playing the piano along with acoustic guitar, martial arts, baseball, cross country and golf. Neji has long hair that reach his mid back and that is tied into a low ponytail, beautiful pale lavender eyes, slightly pale skin, and slightly taller then sasuke, lean and muscular. Neji has a cool, calm and realistic personality which many girls would fall for. Neji is currently wearing a long sleeve beige cotton shirt with a coffee brown waistcoat, dark jeans, dark brown lace up boots and scarf and a beige back pack hanging from his right shoulder.

"God, I glad you made it, I can't survive very long without my gal pal," screech Ino glomping Tenten.

Ino Yamanaka, 17 year old barbie and heir to the Yamanaka Fashion Industry. Ino is the only child of Inoichi and Inoue Yamanaka. Inoue along with her husband is the owner of the industry. Her parents treasure Ino but gave her a little bit more freedom then the others. Like her best friend Tenten, Ino has been home tutor almost all her life due to her father concern for her. Ino is constantly thinking about boys which cause her to care a lot about her looks but she is never shallow and definitely not a slut. Ino can also be very confident, bossy, outspoken and not afraid to speak her mind. Many people tend to judge Ino without even knowing her due to her Barbie doll look which leads her being called a slut, whore or stupid sometimes. She can be quite bright however she has a low attention span. Ino cares a lot for her friends and family and doesn't hesitate to help them out or stick up for them. Ino's favourite food is cherry tomatoes and pudding. Her favourite colour is purple and she enjoys shopping, having a relaxing spa, massages, drawing and designing clothes, dancing, looking and arranging flowers. Ino has long platinum blonde hair that is tied into a high ponytail, light blue eyes, flawless skin and very good figure. Due to Ino's looks she has many fan boys, a bit less then Tenten does though. Ino is wearing a white top with a button down dark orange elbow length shirt tied in a knot dark pale turquoise pleated skirt, gold chain belt, caramel strappy heels, and thick wood bands around her wrist, a vintage caramel and white flower necklace and a rich caramel satchel bag over her left shoulder. She has on very light eye liner, mascara, lipgloss and light brown eye shadow.

"C c can't b breath," gasp Tenten.

"Oops, sorry Tenni," apologized Ino letting go of her.

Tenten put her hand on her chest and heaved for air.

"You should really stop doing that Ino," said Tenten in-between her breathing.

"hehehe, sorry, you know how I am," said Ino sheepishly

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"As troublesome as this is, we better get to class, I don't exactly want to be scolded by my troublesome mum for being late to classes again," Sigh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru Nara, 17 year heartthrob and heir to the Nara cooperation, the cooperation that specialises in computer software's. It is the most popular computer software in the world. Shikamaru is the only son of Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. Shikamaru resemble his father in looks and personality, both being unenthusiastic and quite lazy. He preferred not to get involved in "_troublesome_" activities, pretending to be busy to avoid, when duty calls, Shikamaru has a strong moral and sense of commitment to his friends and family. Shikamaru considers most women bossy and "troublesome". He usually defines them as aggressive, demanding, and sometimes even is generally courteous to women, doing them favours for them, He also hates going against them in games and competitions. Shikamaru loves to play thinking games that older men are usually into, such as shogi and go. Even though he doesn't show it very much, Shikamaru is incredibly smart, having an IQ of over 200. Shikamaru favourite foods are Mackerel and kelp, His favourite colour is forest green and he enjoys taking naps, playing shogi, Poole and watching clouds. He doesn't like doing many things as he considers them troublesome. Shikamaru has jet black hair that is tied in a pineapple type hairstyle, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, quite tall, lean and muscular but less then his friends. Shikamaru is wearing a white button up collar shirt with a dark brown crew neck sweater with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows, light colour jeans and Nike trainers. He has a brown back pack hanging from his right shoulder.

The girls giggled while the guys smirked remembering when Shikamaru got scolded by his mum when he slept in at break and miss out on most of his classes because of naruto's plan of not waking him up

"Yeah laugh now, but I will be the one laughing when a certain someone here won't be able to copy of my homework," smirked Shikamaru.

The others didn't care because all of them was smart enough to do their own homework but

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT, you don't really mean it do you?" Asked Naruto hopefully.

"I mean it Naruto, I know it was your idea to not wake me up," stated Shikamaru.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IT WASN'T ME," shouted Naruto waving his arms frantically.

Shikamaru sigh

"Do you really think I'm stupid to not figure out? The girls weren't even in this school yet and Sasuke and Neji are more level headed so that leaves you," confirmed Shikamaru.

"BUT WAIT, MY MOM GOING TO BAND ME FROM PLAYING MY GAMES IF I SCREW UP IN SCHOOL!" Naruto cried anime tears.

"should have thought of that before then," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Let's just go already, me and Tenten don't exactly want to be late on our first day" said Ino thumping naruto on the head.

The group walked into the school building leaving Naruto behind.

"HEY WAIT, YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!"

**IF YOU ALL DIDN'T NOTICE, I REWROTE SOME PARTS OF THIS AS I WASN'T HAPPY WITH THE PREVIOUS ONE. I DIDN'T CHANGE IT MUCH THOUGH.**

**I TRY GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS CHRISTMAS IS OVER AS RIGHT NOW I AM PACKED WITH ASSIGNMENTS NEEDED TO BE DONE BEFORE THE HOLIDAY STARTS.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATES FOR ALMOST A YEAR, I HAD THE WHOLE CHAPTER PLANNED OUT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE IT UP. I AM CURRENTLY DOING MY ENGLISH LITERACTURE, HISTORY, MATHS AND ART A-LEVELS WHICH INVOLVES A LOT OF WORK, ESPECIALLY THE ENGLISH AND HISTORY AS IT INVOLVES WRITING A LOT OF ESSAYS SO I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO DO IT. I PROMISE TO GET THE CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I FINISH MY WORK. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT. HOPEFULLY, YOU ALL HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ME.**

**ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR THE LOREAL COMPANY AND FUTURE COMPANIES THAT I WILL INCLUDE IN MY FIC.**

**LUV U ALL**

**PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
